How He Came To Be
by anamaric17
Summary: Summary: Anamaria remembers how she met someone very special to her


Title: "How He Came To Be."

Author: Villegirl17 aka Brittley aka Anamaric17

Summary: Anamaria remembers how she met someone very special to her.

Disclaimer: Disney owns these characters I just make them look better!

Pairing: Anamaria and Jack Sparrow

Rating: R for Implied Sexual Content

**Author's Note: This is sappy, a bit out of character, for Anamaria and Jack, but more based on real life issues of the 1800s for a woman of color. As I am I African American woman, I wanted to write from the viewpoint of what Anamaria might have thought having a child by a man of different racial background than her own and knowing her child would be biracial. I hope you guys still want to read it and like it!**

**Mijo= My son in Spanish **

***I usually make Anamaria from The Dominican Republic because Zoe Saldana is Dominican Republic and lived there as a child before coming back to America...plus they speak Spanish there and that's my favorite Foreign language along with Finnish.**

She smiled a smile only a woman who had been through what she had been through could smile. Across the deck, running in circles was a very small little boy. He was laughing one of the sweetest sounds Anamaria had ever heard in her now 35 years of life. She tilted her head to the side, letting her long, brown hair fall to the right of her. Her eyes becoming a bit dreamy as she watched this small boy.

The boy wore a pair of blue, almost navy blue trousers a size too large because her sewing wasn't up to standards, but his white and red striped shirt was perfect. Anamaria spent two months on that shirt alone taking a million measurements whenever the boy allowed it, and it had ivory buttons down the front. Four ivory buttons straight in a line and polished even if she knew it was a hopeless habit.

On his feet he wore a pair of boots which were a minature of hers although nobody knew this. They had a nice, black lacing up the front which she paid alot for and always had to clean mud or worst from them if the boy played on land for too long. He wore no hat today, she misplaced it on purpose to avoid him wearing it. That hat was the boy's father's hat really and it was just too big she thought. Plus, it was known to hide his beautiful light brown curls that fell down to his back. She refused to cut those curls much to the boy's father's disapproval. She didn't care if people in the towns they stopped in wondered why a little girl was wearing boy's clothes. She equally ignored the boy's claims that the curls made him look more like her instead of his father. She loved those curls, and she loved that boy. That boy who just happened to share his father's eyes and mischief. That boy who had skin the color of a manila folder and reminded her of the honey colored sand back home in the Dominican Republic although the boy never traveled there.

Anamaria was so lost in her son that she neglected to feel that first drops of rain on her, or the way the little boy had stopped running in circles because he was wet.

"Mami! Mami! It's raining!" The boy said almost with more delight than she would have liked. Everyone knows a child who likes the rain will be the one that's hard to pull out of it. Her son ran up to her smiling and wiping the rain from his face. Her heart grew ten times more seeing how happy he was, and so she picked him up. At four, he still allowed her such motherly comforts.

"Let's go see your father and then go get warm." She whispered in Spanish to him. He agreed having a natural ability at being bilingual already.

Anamaria and the boy went to the cabin closest to the wheel. Seeing a lit candle and hearing whistling from the partially open door, she looked in. There sitting across the room and facing the wall was none other than her husband, the boy's father, and the captain. The Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Papa!" The boy yelled bouncing in her arms to get loose. She would have preferred they enter quietly and not disturb Jack from his work. However, what she preferred and what her son preferred were obviously at odds with each other. Jack grinned seeing them and eased out of his chair coming closer.

"Aye there be the best pirate son I was looking for!" He said extending his tanned, and tattooed arms for his son. The child immediately leaped in to them. Jack kissed the side of his curly head and hugged him tight. In Jack's eyes, there was clearly so much love for his child that Anamaria had no words for, in any language.

"Papa it's raining and me and Mami got all wet! See?" The boy said pointing to his clothes and then to hers too. Jack's eyes met her and her heart started beating wildly. She grinned and caused Jack to grin too. His dark, brown, almost chocolate gaze was hooked on her own and she couldn't look away. She hadn't seen him all day, thanks to a new ship raid three days ago that kept her keeping track of her son's whereabouts and that of the crew too. Jack had been busy looking out courses they would travel next so she had been the honorary captain and she had missed him. She missed being in his arms looking up at the ceiling and talking about the future for them and their son. She missed waking up in the middle of the night because Jack was in need of her. Mostly, she missed telling him she loved him.

"Hey luv. Ye look good wet. What do ye think Merrick? Does Mami look good wet?" Jack said kissing her quickly before pulling her close. Merrick Nicholas Sparrow, the little boy whose name was chosen because it was English like his father's father, looked Anamaria over. His eyes closing together close as if really having to decide and make his father proud.

"I think Mami is beautiful any way, Papa."

The adults laughed at how serious their son was being, and Merrick did too although he didn't know why. Eventually, Anamaria convinced Merrick to change his clothes and she did the same for herself before returning to Jack's cabin. To their cabin.

"Mami?"

"Hmm?" She asked folding that white and red striped shirt over Jack's chair and pressing her hand over the front to still feel the warmth. She was distracted thinking she would have to miss another night out on deck because she didn't want her son to follow. It was cold out tonight, and the last thing she and Jack needed was a sick child.

"How did I come here?" Merrick asked. She sighed knowing where this conversation was turning and having not expected it until at least another two years.

"What do you mean, how were you born? Or do you mean how you came to be on The Pearl because they are the same thing _Mijo_." She said gently and silently asking her son to lay down and sleep. Merrick got the hint and grabbed his pillow, jumped into what could be considered his bed next to his parent's, and snuggling under the covers. Anamaria crawled in the bed next since she couldn't help but want to be as close to her child as possible. She kissed his head like Jack did earlier and he laid his head on her chest, sucking his thumb. We will have to break that habit she thought before dismissing it for now.

"I mean how did you and Papa make me? Why do I look so different?" Merrick asked holding his hand up to his mother's and noting the two different colors. Hers a light maple brown, and his the color of beige.

"Well that's easy sweetheart. You are half of me and half of Papa. You came to us from Heaven four years ago, and I never plan to let you go." She said tickling to child under the covers making both of them laugh. Just then heavy footsteps descended into the cabin.

"Hey ye in here laughing without me? Luvs I'm hurt!" Jack said playfully and sitting on the bed he and Anamaria shared. He waved them over, and after agreeing that Merrick could sleep in their bed tonight, they all moved to the larger bed. Not long after, with the love and warmth of his parents near, little Merrick Sparrow went to sleep.

"Merrick asked me where he came from. Our son wanted to know why he's different." Anamaria whispered. She was holding Merrick and Jack was holding her. It was Heaven to her and a Heaven she never knew could exist.

"What did you tell him?" Jack whispered back running a hand over her collarbone and calming her even more.

"The truth." She became a bit silent remembering the night they discussed having children.

_"Jack I don't want to be a mother. I'm no good at normal things like cooking and cleaning," She said trying to escape his strong, arms. Those arms which had held her ever so close as they blended their mortal bodies to bring their souls into one. It had been at least two hours since that and Jack still insisted on her staying in his cabin. All she wanted to be was sleep before the sun came up, Jack had other plans._

_"Ye don't have to be that kind of mom Ana, luv. I just think it would be nice to have someone who is a part of us." Jack said kissing her shoulder and letting his wondering hand land somewhere close to her hips. He ran a finger across her waist where her womb was, and where he intended one day for a child of theirs to grow._

_"What if I can't have any? What if something happens to me while I'm carrying one Jack?" She said afraid of the what ifs and afraid he would be unhappy if she didn't at least try._

_"Ye don't know that Anamaria, and I'll still love ye if you can't have them. Do ye want me to prove it?" He said kissing her lips and leaving the taste of sweat and something bitter there, something primal. He starting leanng down over her chest placing kisses there, but she lifted his head back up. There were staring in each other's eyes now._

_"You know if I had you're child, he wouldn't have rights Jack. He couldn't go to school, or get a job that wasn't based on anything but the way he looks. He...he would look like me." She said letting the tears she held back this long shine through. Jack frowned at her and wrapped her up even more. She never felt so helpless before, or safe as at that moment._

_"I would never treat you that way Ana, luv. You're beautiful and there is nothing more I could want than a child that looks like you." He said dashing her fears away with a few simple words. _

_"Do you really mean that? You're ok with...with...my color?" She said hating that she had to ask that of the man she loved and been married to for two years. Jack didn't take it the wrong way, instead he smiled pensively and then kissed her forehead._

_"More than you could know. In fact, I think we should have four or five children so we can see the multitude of shades." He said and she rolled her eyes._

_"Four or five? I thought we were talking about one Jack?" _

_"How about three?" _

_"One or two no more."_

_"But Anama-"_

_"No that's it! I don't want to be known for having the most children on a pirate ship Jack." _

"Luv, where did ye just go?" Jack asked rousing her from her thoughts of the past. She turned laying her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat. Jack pulled her head up and they were staring in each other's eyes much like what she had did for him four years before their child's birth.

"I was just thinking about us...about when we decided to have Merrick."

" I remember. Ye were stubborn on that decision of only one or two" He said kissing her and getting this far off look in his eyes as he too remembered. She nodded confirming that he was right.

"Ye know, I wouldn't mind working on number two...say tonight...say now?" Jack said suggestively and she laughed a little.

"Fine, but put Merrick in his proper bed first."

Jack nodded and lifted the little boy up causing him to move some before he tucked him in his own bed. Anamaria watched the way Jack was with their son and knew the decision to have his child had been the right one. As Jack came back to the bed, he made easy work of discarding their clothing and then he looked over to their son one more time.

"What?" Anamaria asked kissing the side of his face and trying to bring him closer to her.

"I think the curls should go...or maybe just a trim hmm?"

"Ye touch those curls and I'll cut your dreads off!" She threatened totally serious and moving away from him some. Jack laughed pulling her back towards him.

"Ye don't mean that. You like ma hair."

"Jack...do you think I wouldn't keep ma word?" She asked daring him to say no. Instead he silenced her with a kiss.

"Let's worry about that later. Now...how about ye and I make Merrick a sister?" Jack said and Anamaria became silent. After all she did promise him two right?


End file.
